La solitude d'un ange
by Alienor01
Summary: Harry est seul et se morfond .... Qui pourra l'aider ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Depuis quelques temps Harry semblait comme perdus... C'était la rentré de sa septiéme année a Poudlard et tout ses amis avait trouvé de nouveaux amis durant l'année passé . Le survivant voyait tout cela se déroulé devant ses yeux mais se disait que c'était pour leur bien !

Ah ! Harry le gentil Harry qui faisait tout pour que ses amis soit heureux , les faisant même passer avant lui-même et son propre bohneur . Harry Potter un ange ignoré de tous uniquement destiné a combattre Lord Voldemord , oh pardon ! vous savez qui ! Il trouvait cela ridicul d'avoir peur d'appelé Voldemord . Aprés tout qui était le célébre mage noir si ce n'était pas un humain comme les autres pourquoi ressentait-il de la rage ?

Non décidement sa vie était vide de sens . Il suivait les cours car il avait hatte d'en apprendre le plus possible sur ce nouvel univers qui pour lui était une bénédiction !

Aprés s'être fait battre et enfermé dans un placard il avait découvert sa place et mieu encore , il avait hérité d'un manoir et d'une fortune colossale.

Hélas il n'en profitait pas ! Pourquoi utilisé tout cet argent puisqu'il ne savait pas quoi en faire ? Alors il se contentait de resté dans l'ombre en attendant que quelqu'un daigne remarqué on existence !

Mais Harry Potter possédait un secret ! Quelque chose que même Dumbledord ce vieux fou comme il se plaisait a l'appelé ne savait pas !

En effet Harry Potter était devenu aussi puissant que le détenteur de l'ordre de Merlin . Etant seul tout les jours il avait trouvé un moyen de s'entrainer efficacement .

Tout le monde pensait qu'il était a la tour d'astronomie mais en réalité il allait a la salle sur demande et s'entrainait tout les jours a la magie sans baguettes .

Il avait réalisé qu'il était puissant le jour ou il avait faillit faire exploser une partie du chateaux. Tous crure a une potion raté mais il savait que c'était sa rage qui l'y avait mené . Maintenant il s'entrainais a la métamorphose sur lui même. Non pas les animagis la véritable métamorphose !

Il avait appris a se transformé en tout ce qu'il désirais ! Animeaux magique ou non il pouvait aquérir tout les pouvoir en un rien de temps !

Il n'avait plus besoin de polynectar et encore moin de ses amis qui l'avait abandonné.

Ce jour la il était au terrain de quidditch et s'entrainais paresseusement sur son éclair de feu .

Il sourit il était bien le meilleur dans sa catégorie même meilleur de Krum le petit ami actuel de Granger .

Non il n'était pas jaloux cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait découvert qu'il était homo !

Depuis les airs il vit soudain quelq'un lui faire des signes depuis le sol et il décida de piqué en fléche vers celui qui l'appelait .

Une fois arrivé a quelques métres seulement de l'inconnu il réalisé qu'il s'agissait de Ron .

-Oui tu désirais quelque chose demanda t'il froidement.

-Je ... heu ... non mais quest ce qu'il t'arrive Harry ? demanda Ron frappé par le ton froid que son amis avait utilisé.

-O rien ! Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais?

-Heu je me demandais si tu pouvais me prété ton balais pour rendre visite a Hermionne le mien est cassé et ...

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir qu'il éclata d'un rire amer.

-C'est tout bonnement hors de question ! Maintenant laisse moi je doit m'entrainer .

Et Harry reparti comme une fléche dans les hauteurs , le seul lieux ou il se sentait bien . Il écarta les bras savourant le vent frais qui lui frappait le visage et le torse . Il enleva son te shirt qu'il accrocha a son balais avec un noeud et se posa sur le toit de la plus haute tour de poudlard.

-Quest ce que tu veux potter ? demanda une voix trainante que Harry reconnut sans peine sauf qu'il y avait de la douleur dans la voix.

-Rien je veux juste q'on me foute la paix ! Mais si tu veux je peut te laissé Malfoy.

Draco était surpris de l'attitude de Harry . En effet il avait constaté qu'il n'était plus avec ses amis depuis un certain temps et se demandais ce qui lui arrivait .

-Tu vole bien Potter . Draco ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ca ! Un compliment ! Il venait de faire un compliment a Potter !

-Heu ... je .. merci malfoy . Harry pour la même raison que Draco restait ébahis . Ok malfoy bien de me faire un compliment resté zen ! 

Draco observa Harry. Il avait changé en 2 ans ! Il était bien plus grand ! Plus musclé aussi grace a son entrainement au Quidditch , ses cheveux avait poussé et il les nouaient désormais en une queue de cheval .

Harry sourit il ne se rendait pas compte du regard de Malfoy sur son torse . Il était heureux ! pour la premiére fois en 2 ans il était accompagné de quelqu'un même si ce quelqu'un était malfoy.

Il se tut et profitat du soleil .

-Malfoy ca te dérange si j'enléve mon jean je créve de chaud!

-ouioui . Draco n'en revenait pas !

Harry enleva rapidement son jean et s'installa pour prendre le soleil.

Aprés une demi heure de bain de soleil Harry remercia drago pour le silence et sa présence réenfila son jean et son t-shirt pour le pas prendre de coup de soleil .

Harry sourit en volant sur son balais et attérit dans la cour intérieur de l'école de magie et entra en allant directement vers la bibliothéque .

Mais au milieu du chemin il poussa un cri déchirant en sentant une douleur au niveau de son dos . Quand Dumbledore arriva 2 immense ailles noires firent leur apparition dans le dos de Harry conséquence de sa puissance .

Dumbledore était ébahis . Jamais dans l'histoire de la magie une telle chose n'était arrivé . Il s'apprétait a parlé a Harry mais

dés qu'il vit son regard il resté cloué . Les yeux émeraude de Harry avait fait place a 2 yeux doré tacheté de vert .

On aurait dit que Harry était inhumain ce qui était d'ailleur un peu le cas . Il replia rapidement ses ailles et tourna le dos a tous en s'avancant vers la fenêtre d'où il sauta.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Une fois sauté dans le vide harry déploya ses toutes nouvelles ailles et s'en alla en direction du lac . Il se posa sur la berge et se regarda dans l'eau . Sa toute nouvelle métamorphose lui allait comme un gant ! Il caressa l'une de ses ailles tout en observant l'une de ses plumes qui constata t'il avait des relets or et vert émeraude dedans . Il sourit pensivement et s'assit sur la berge un chapiteaux de plumes se formant tout autour de lui le protégeant des agression du monde extérieur . Soudain il entendit des pas qui se raprochaient . Il ne se donna pas la peine de se retourné il savait qui c'était . Ce pas un peu trainant ... le crissement de chaussure en cuir assez cher . Ce bruit ne pouvait appartenir qu'a malfoy.

-Oui Malfoy? Tu désire quelque chose ? Harry était un peu amer et cela se ressentait dans sa voix.

-Ha..Harry ? C'est bien toi ...?

Harry ricana légérement et déplloya ses ailles les amenant en arriére .

-oui c'est bien moi malfoy assied toi tu veux! J'ais ptétre des aille smais jsuis pas encore un hiboux qui peut tourné sa tête a 360° !

-mmmmm oui ...

Et Draco alla s'assoir acoté de Harry .

-Pourquoi tu as des ailles ?

-Trop de puissance il fallait qu'elle se manifeste d'un moyen ou d'un autre...

Harry avait dit cela sans réfléchir et commenca dés lors a le regretté . Il allait devoir en dire plus qu'il ne le croyait a malfoy .

Et la question qu'il savait qui n'allait tardé a arriver arriva !

-Pourquoi ca un trop plein de puissance qu'est ce que tu veut dire ?

-O mfff j'ais vraiment pas envie de répondre mais a condition que tu ne dise rien a Dumbledore je te dis tout ! Ca marche ?

-Heu d'accord répondit Draco qui ne savait vraiment pas ce a quoi s'attendre .

-Bon hé bien pour commencé je suis bien plus puissant que Dumbledore ! Je peut excercé la magie sans baguette sans aucune difficulté ! Je suis un métamorphe actuel non déclaré ! Non pas un animagus ce n'est pas la même chose ! Un métamorphe est quelqun capable de prendre l'apparence de n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui ! Sinon je m'entraine tout les jours dans la salle sur demande depuis que Ron Hermionne et tout les autres mon laissé tombé ! Je connais bien plus de sort d'attaque et de défense que ne le pense ce vieux fous !

-Heu mais Harry heu j'en reviens pas...

C'était tout ce que Draco arrivait a dire .

-Depuis quand tu m'appel par mon prénom ?

Harry sourit cela lui faisait plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un prononcait de nouveau son prénom.

-Heu ben depuis maintenant cela te géne ?

-Non pas du tout je suis content ! Dis tu vx allé faire une promenade ? Jte montrerai ou j'ai vécu ! Harry fit un grand sourir en déployant ses ailles et se levant rapidement .

-Heu hé ben heu je croyais q'on avait pas le droit de sortir de poudlard !

-Avec moi tu ne crains rien ! Harry s'envola gracieusement a quelques centimétre du sol et tendit les bras a Draco qui hochant la tête accepta et Harry l'emmena vers la maison des Dursleys.

Ils attérirent aux premiéres lueur du jour dans le jardin et Harry redécouvrit la maison ou il avait tantsouffert ! Il s'approcha lentement de la porte te l'ouvrit par la pensé sans même y penser . Il entra alors et s'approcha des escaliers malefoy sur les talon et ouvrit le placard dans lequel il dormait . Il y avait encore son lit .

-Heu quest ce que c'est Harry ? Demanda Draco surprit de trouvé un lit dans un endroit si minuscule.

-Ma chambre répliqua Harry d'un air amer ses yeux se voilant de douleur .Les dursleys ne supportaient et ne supporte toujours pas j'imagine la magie...Au bout du couloir a droit tu a la cuisine et je faisait les repas pour tout le monde sauf pour moi . Je n'avais q'un repas par jour...

-C'est pour ca que je te trouvait si maigre !

-mmmm oui ! harry monta les escaliers et se trouva devant la chambre de son cousin . Ici c'est la chambre de Dudley ! Il entra sur la pointe des pieds . Traca sur un mur Harry Potter en lettres vertes et noires scintillantes avant de se tourné vers dudley et de lui donné les oreilles la queue et le nez d'un cochon en claquant des doigts et en pouffant . Puis il sortit rapidement et retourna dans le jardin avant de laissé éclaté son rire en même temps que celui de Draco .

-Harry tu peut m'expliqué ?

-Le jour ou Hagrid est venu me cherché Dudley a voulut mangé mon gateau d'anniversaire et Hagrid lui a donné la queue d'un cochon ! Je m'était juré de faire cela si un jour j'en avait la possibilité !

Harry sourit .

-Il est temps de rentré a poudlard !

Et il tendit de nouveau les bras a Dudley avant de le ramener a poudlard en passant au dessu des nuages !


	3. Chapter 3

Harry déposa Draco sur le bord d'une fenêtre prés de sa salle comune tout en lui posant un bisous sur la joue avec un clin d'oeil complice .

-A plus tard murmura t'il avant de monté en chandelle et passé par la fenêtre de sa salle comunne et sursauta brusquement quand une voix autoritaire l'interpela.

-HARRY !

gloups dumbledore... pourquoi a t'il fallut que je tombe sur lui ! 

-Oui professeur ? et vive le mensonge pfff 

-Pourrais tu m'expliqué ?

-Non professeur ! Je vous souhaite bonne nuit j'aimerais allé me couché.

Dumbledore lui lanca soudain un _petrificus totalus _mais ce dernier n'eut aucun effet sur lui.

-Alors comme ca on s'amuse a me jeter des sort quand j'ais le dos tourné siffla Harry le dos tourné.

Dumbledore sursauta surpris par le ton que son ancien protégé avait utilisé il lui rappelait presque... noooooooon ca ne peut pas être possible pas lui !

-Hum Harry je souhaiterai te parler s'il te plait !

-C'est non professeur ! De toute façon depuis 1 ans que vous m'ignorez de même que tous les autres !

Sur ce Harry se tourna pour faire face a Dumbledore qui demeura choqué un instant .

Harry rayonnait littéralement de puissance ! Bien plus encore que lui qui était pourtent censé être le sorcier le plus puissant ! C'est alors qu'il comprit. Il avait fait une grave ereur ! Il avait sous estimé Harry et les pouvoirs qu'il était capable d'aquérir sans son aide . Il vit les yeux de Harry devenir intégralement doré et d'une froideur inqualifiable mais il vit Harry essayé de se controlé et lui lancé d'une voix sifflante :

-pofesseur partez tout de suite ou je ne me retiens plus ! Ce serait dommage pour poudlard de perdre son directeur !

Dumbledore comprit rapidement et s'éclipsa sans un bruit.

Harry respira enfin plus normalement . Il avait sentit la rage l'envahir plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait jamais pensé.

Ok se dit il je viens de menacé mon directeur ...Je dois me calmé... 

Il patienta 5 minute et en effet sa rage commenca a retombé il monta ensuite dans son dortoir et rassemble ses affaires sous les yeux médusé de Ron , dean , seamus et neville et fila en direction de la salle sur demande. Il passa 3 fois devant en souhaitant un endroix ou être en paix et dormir . Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il découvrit un appartement digne des professeur et un tableu a coté de la porte qui lui servirait de repére . Le tableau était un ange obscrur aux ailles noir flotant dans un ciel bleu pur . Harry sourit et constata qu'il n'y avait plus de porte mais que le tableau était resté . La force de sa volonté était si désespéré que la salle sur demande lui avait fournit ses propre appartement . Il prononca son mot de passe : _ANGELUS _

et pénétra dans sa nouvelle demeure et la il fut soufflé. La salle avait des murs ou des nuages avait été reproduit . Ces murs reflétait exactement ce qu'il se passait au dessu des nuages et des oiseaux passait de temps en temps parmis les meubles . Il s'agissait évidement d'hologramme mais c'était absolument magnifique ! Une petite cuisine était dans un coin et 2 porte était en vu la chambre et la salle de bain . Harry sortit sa baguette et s'appréta a meublé l'appartement quand la salle le fit selon se pensées les plus secréte .

Des canapés blancs apparure de même q'une télé géante et une table basse en verre . Une gigantesque bibliothéque apparut dans un POUF sonnore . Dans la cuisine le frigo était remplit. Harry avanca et ouvrit une porte qui donnait apperement sur la chambre . Il fut acceuillit par un cheval ailé magnifique ! Un lit a baldaqun tronait au milieu de la piéce . Des draps et des tenture de satin s'enroulait tout autour . Une penderie fit également son apparition avec a l'intérieur toute les tenues possible et imaginable . Harry l'ouvrit et en sortie une chemise en flannel noir et un pantalon moulant de la même matiére mais rouge . Il sourit lorsqu'il se vit a l'intérieur .

oui... c'est parfait ! 

Il décida alors de descendre dans la grande salle prendre son repas. Il n'avait plus de lunette sa transformation magique le lui avait permise. Il entra donc dans la grande salle telle l'être le plus beau de la terre ce qui était un peu vrais .

Il vit Ron et Hermionne la langue pendante cepandant il ne s'assit pas avec eux. Avec personne d'ailleur . Il s'envola rapidement vers la plafon de la grande salle et fit apparaitre sa table d'un clin d'oeil appelant vivement sa nourriture qui lui apparut d'un coup.

Plus personne n'osait parlé en voyant un ange mangé .

Harry avait des geste gracieux qui dépassait l'imagination . Soudain quelqu'un appela Harry par son prénom. Tous le regardérent . Drago Malefoy ! Drago Malfoy venait d'appelé son pire ennemis par son nom !

Harry délaissa un instant son repas avec de lancé un sort de telle façon que drago vienne mangé avec lui .

Harry fit un grand sourir a son nouvel ami et ajouta un couvert de plus .

-Que désire tu mangé Drago ?

-mmmm ca dépent qu'est ce que tu mange toi ? demanda ce dernier .

-Mmmmmun excellent ragout mais puisque tu est ici nous n'allons pas faire comme tout le monde n'est ce pas?

Draco éclata de rire en hochant la tête.

Harry fit disparaitre ce qu'ils avaient dans leurs assiétte puis fit apparaitre un vin millésimé et du homard .

Une fois leur diné mangé il redescendirent a terre mais Harry laisse sa table et partir enssemble sous le regard médusé de toute la salle . Dumbledore venait de se rendre compte q'une plume des ailles de Harry virait lentement au blanc quand il parlait avec Draco .


	4. Chapter 4

Harry marchait dans les couloir du chateau en silence et entreprit de raconté a Drago son altercation avec Albus.

-Tu vois même s'il fait partie de l'ordre il est pas venus m'aidé ! Est ce que tu trouve normal pour un directeur de jeté un sort a son éléve pour pouvoir lui parlé?

-mmmmm (drago réfléchit c'est ptétre rare mais ca arrive !) je crois que s'il a essayé ce sort c'est parce qu'il craignait que tu ne veuille pas lui répondre. D'ailleur comment cela se fait qu'a moi tu te confie? On a pourtent été ennemis pendant des années !

-Je crois que je me confie a toi simplement parce que tu es capable de me comprendre ! Je sais que pour toi non plus la vie n'a pas toujours été rose ! Ron lui a son pére sa mére et tout ses fréres et soeur ! Et Hermionne elle , a vécue dans une famille compléte! Ils ne savent ce que cela fait d'être seul et quelle douleur la solitude occasione ! Je me suis tourné vers toi parce que tu semblais mieu me comprendre ! Et puis parce que je te trouve pas mal...

Drago eut du mal a croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre ! Le survivant le trouvait pas mal ?

-Urgh (il s'étouffe)

-DRAGO ca va?

-Heu oui Tu me trouve vraiment pas mal ?

-Oh ! misére j'ais quand même pas parlé tout haut !

-Si...

-Hummmm ca doit être vrai...

Sur ce Harry commenca a battre des ailles mais Drago le retint par les jambes .

-Hé! t'envole pas a tire d'aille ! (mdr) Moi aussi jte trouve trés mignion...

Harry et Drago rougire avant d'échangé un timide baisé une attraction presque irrésistible les liant .

-Hum je crois q'on devrait allé en cour de métamorphose il est commun aux serpantard et griffondor .

-Tu as raison ...

Et ils se dirigérent d'un bon pas vers l'un des premiers cours de l'année. Mc.Gonagall était déjà la ainsi que la moitié de la classe. Harry et Drago allérent s'assoir au premier rang enssemble ce qui étonna tout le monde y compris le professeur et la directrice de maison de Harry .

Soudain en plein milieu du cour alors qu'Harry révassait la prof vint le voir pour le faire exécuté une transformation d'un baton en une chouette ce que Harry réussi en un tour de main .

-Oh pardon professeur j'ais oublié une chose ! Il fit réaparaitre le bout de bois et sorti sa baguette de nulle part et réalisa a nouveaux l'exercice sous les yeux étonné de toute la classe.

La sonnerie retentit tout a coup .

-Vous pouvezz sortir ! Sauf vous Mr.Potter j'ais quelques questions a vous posez !

-Bien professeur . Attend moi Drago je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps murmura Harry au serpantard resté a coté de lui.

-POTTER !

oula Mc.Gonnagal est en colère ... 

-Oui ?

-pourriez vous nous expliquez ?

-Expliqué quoi ?

-Pour commencé ces plumes qui vous sorte des omoplates ! Et ensuite le faite de faire de la magie sans baguette !

-O! pour les ailles c'est un trop plein de magie ! J'en suis saturé si l'on puis dire ! Et puis pour la magie sans baguette c'est trés simple ! Je me suis entrainer tout les jours et toutes les nuit pendant l'année !

Harry fit un sourir mauvais a son professeur qui en était toute chamboulée (mdrrrr)

-Puis je partir maintenant ?

-Heu je oui...

Harry sorti et retrouva Drago et lui donna un petit baiser avant de l'entrainé dehors .

Soudain Harry soupira et posa une question qui laissa drago stupéfait .

-Veut allez dans la chambre des secret avec moi ? J'y vais tout les jours !

-Heu je mais je croyais que Dumbledore avait scellé l'entrée !

-Mmmm Drago je suis bien plus puissant que Dumbledore a présent ! Alors ca te dit ?

Drago eut un sourir qui fit 3 fois le tour de son visage et Harry le prenant dans ses bras transplana rapidement dans les toilettes des filles .

Drago rougit en comprenant ou ils étaient.

-Non on ne vient pas pour matté Drago fit Harry avec un sourir . Oui je suis un trés bon legilimens !

-**_ouvre toi ! _**prononca Harry en fourchelang et les lavabo s'écartérent de la colone laissant la place a un tuyaux !

-Arprés toi Drago ! il sourit et le poussa dedans avant de sauté lui même.

Aprés 1 minute de glissages ils se retrouvérent dans la chambre des secret .

Drago fit 2 pas émerveillé par la beauté de l'endroit .En effet en dépit de l'eau et des serpents gigantesque l'endroit était a coupé le souffle.

Harry s'approcha de Drago dans son dos et referma ses bras autour de lui dans un geste tendre .

-Ici personne ne viendra nous dérangé mais nous ferions mieu de ne pas trop trainé !

-mmm oui ... Harry ?

-oui Drago ?

-je t'aime !

-moi aussi Drago !

Et il échangérent un premier baiser amoureux qui les laissa hors d'haleine.

Drago était loing de pensé que Harry Potter embrassait si bien .

il a les lévres si douce songea t'il en passe ses doigts sur ses lévres pensivement tout en ayant mis en place ses barriére mentale.

-On ferait bien de remonté mon serpantard adoré fit Harry dans un sourir ...

-Tu as raison d'autent que c'est entrainement de Quidditch pour moi...

-Tu veut que je vienne pour t'entrainé a t'amélioré?

-OUh! les conseil du meilleur attrapeur depuis James potter ! Je vais pas loupé ca !

Et Harry et Drago transplanérent rapidement au terrain de quidditch Harry conjura rapidement un éclair de feu pour Drago.

-C'est cadeaux fit-il en voyant les yeux rond de Drago .

Il appela son propre éclair et fit rentré rapidement ses ailles dans son dos grace a ses capacité métamorphe.

D'une caresse sur son éclair de feu il lui fit comprendre de décollé et faire un looping tout en l'ensérrant de ses jambes sous les yeux de Drago qui voyait les réels talents du griffondor pour la premiére fois . Soudain une voix lui cria quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas tout de suite .

-ALORS TU VIENS OU TU RESTE PLANTE LA ?

Il prit cela pour un défi et durant des heures ils s'entrainérent sous les yeux médusé des anciens amis de Harry pour qui il n'avait jamais fait cela .


	5. Chapter 5

Aprés s'être entrainer sur leurs balais jusqu'aux derniére lueurs du soleil , Harry et Drago décidérent d'allez dormir .

Mais brusquement Drago ne voyant pas Harry allez vers sa salle commune il le rattrapa et lui demanda ou il allait .

-Possessif et jaloux mon serpantard adoré ?

Drago rougit violement ce qui équivalait pour lui a un aveux complet .

Harry rit légérement et le prit par la main .

-J'ais mes propre appartements tu sais ! Dit t'il a Drago avec un clin d'oeil .

Ils arrivérent devant le tableaux représentant un ange .

-angélus prononca Harry et le mur s'ouvrit Harrit s'effacant pour laissé passé drago.

-Cela te plait ?

Drago était bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait a lui ! Il avait vraiment l'impression de volé.

-C'est superbe!

Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine pour leurs préparé un petit quelque chose a mangé rapidement.

-Installe toi je t'en prit ! Je vais nous faire quelque chose a mangé !

Et Harry se lanca dans la préparation de tortillas Mexicaine pendant que Drago visitait .

Ils s'instalérent sur le canapée et commencérent a mangé tranquillement

Drago surprit des talents de cuisinié de Harry et Harry surprit du silence de son petit ami.

-Un probléme mon coeur ?

-Non non...; je me disait juste que tu était meilleur cuisinier que les elfes de maison de Poudlard !

Harry rougit jusqu'a la racine des cheveux !

-C'est parce que chez les Dursleys on m'obligeait a cuisiné je sais le faire depuis que j''était en mesure de regardé ce qu'il ya sur un plan de travail...

-Et dire que je ne sais même pas cuisiné des pâtes souffla Malefoy ...

-Bah ! Cela s'apprend et tu n'as pas encore gouté a mes gateaux au chocolat ! Tu veut dormir ici ce soir ?

Drago s'étrangla avec ce qui lui restait de tortillas .

Potter ! Ca ne se fait pas le premier soir !

Harry éclata de rire et lui souffla qu'il pouvait mettre une chambre d'amis s'il le désirait !

-Heu non ... j'arriverais jamais a dormir a coté de toi si je suis dans une chambre séparé! Je préférerais mille fois m'endormir dans tes bras même si l'on ne fait rien !

-Ok la salle de bain c'est la premiére porte a droite ! Je te conseillerais de prendre plutot une douche q'un bain car chez moi la baignoire est capable de te retenir plus de 2 heures tellement l'on se sent bien dedans !

-Vas pour une douche alors !

Harry partit mettre son pijama de flanelle rouge et s'installa dans son lit attendant Drago .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sous la douche Drago réfléchissait .

Bon sang qu'est ce que je peut l'aimer ce griffondor ! Si mon pére le savait il serait vert de rage pensa t'il en pouffant de rire légérement .C'est vrais qu'il est mignon et tout mais j'espére vraiment q'on ne fera rien cette nuit ! Je ne suis pas prêt ! Oufff allons y aprés tout s'il m'aime il m'obligera pas ! Cela dit il constata qu'il ne possédait pas de pijama . il enroula une serviette autour de ses hanche et partit dans la chambre pour demandé a Harry s'il en avait un pour lui .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Harry vit drago avec une simple serviette lui demandé s'il pouvait lui prété un pijama .

-Bien sur ! Qu'elle couleur tu vx?

-Heu ben ... noir pourquoi pas?

-Allons y pour noir !

Harry ouvrit sa penderie et la Drago resta bouche bée devant la taille de la penderie . Il vit Harry prendre un pijama en flanelle noir et lui tendre avec un sourir tendre.

Soudain drago formula une demande que Harry pensait ne jamais entendre .

-Dit Harry ... tu veut bien reprendre ta forme non modifié?

-Oh! Bien sur si tu savait comme je suis content que tu me dise ca! Tu ne me considére pas comme un monstre alors?

-Non pas du tout !

Harry ota sa veste de pijama et ses 2 ailles apparurent dans son dos.

Drago resta muet les yeux comme des soucoupe.

-Heu Harry...?

-Quoi demanda le brun aux yeux vert inquiet.

-Tes...tes ailles ! Elles sont blanches !

Notre ange sursauta et replia une de ses ailles et tira sur une plume lui arrachant un petit aille lui confirmant que cette aille était bien la sienne .

-Ca doit être parce que je ne suit plus malheureux comme la pierre ! C'est grace a toi !

Harry sauta dans les bras de Drago et le fit tombé sur le lit a la renverse .

Soudain Harry rougit et détourna le regard en voyant que la serviette couvrant le minimum necessaire s'était fait la malle et tendit a Drago son pijama.

Celui ci comprit rapidement et s'habilla avant de se glissé dans les drap de satin blanc a coté de Harry .

Ils sombrérent tout deux d'un sommeil sans rêves.

Au petit matin Harry se réveilla en sentant une présence chaude niché au creux de ses bras et sourit de bohneur en voyant Drago. Il regarda sa montre pui réveilla lentement Drago il était presque l'heure de petit déjeuné !

Ils s'habillére tout deux rapidement.

Harry revétit un pantalon noir en cuir moulant et un t-shirt rouge avec un bracelet représentant son Drago sur son bras .

C'était un cadeaux de la part de Drago en argent ciselé .

Ils entrérent tout deux enlacé dans la grande salle sous des regards choqué et admiratif parfois même craintif comme celui de Dumbledore en voyant les ailles blanche simbole de puissance pure . Harry soupira et chuchota quelque chose a l'oreille de Drago qui aquiesca un peu a contre coeur.

A la surprise de tous Harry s'assit a la table des gryffondor a son ancienne place . 3 éléve proche de lui sauf ron et hermionne reculére en sentant sa puissance . Ces 2 derniers restérent pendant qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal avec un petit sourir miévre .

Harry prit plusieurs pane cakes et les avala lentement avec un peu de confiture mais avant d'avoir finit le premier il le changea d'un claquement de doigt en un gateau mousseux a la créme et a la confiture .

-C'est tout de même mieu comme ca soupira t'il avec un petit sourir de contentement en en prenant une bouchée.

Hermionne le regardait bouche bée par la traformation sans baguette qu'il venait de faire .

Soudain quelqu'un osa rompre le silence.

-Harry ...? Tu peut nous expliqué ?

Hermionne venait de demandé clairement ce que les autres pensaient tout bas.

-Oui 'mionne je peut t'expliqué.

Il continua de mangé calmement et sous les yeux ahuris des autres.

-pourquoi tu ne le fait pas?

-Tu ne m'as pas demandé de t'expliqué mais si je pouvais le faire ! anonça t'il rieur .

-Alors tu nous explique?

-Oui 'mionne . Drago est mon petit amis je suis le sorcier le plus puissant sur cette terre . Et les 2 trucs en plus attaché a mes omoplates sont des ailles ! oui tu peut touché ajouta t'il en lisant dans l'esprit d'Hermionne mais n'arrache aucune plumes s'il te plait ca fait mal!

Hermionne et Ron s'avancérent et caressérent lesplumes l'air émerveillé .

-Bien cen'est pas tout mais j'aimerais mangé !

L'aille d'Harry eut un petit soubressaux .

-QUI ? QUI MA ARRACHE UNE PLUME ?

Les yeux d'Harry exercaient la même froideur dont il avait fait preuve face a Dumbledore. C'est la qu'il la vit ! Sa plume ! Comme cette Sang de bourbe osai t'elle lui prendre une plume . Il la lui arracha d'une main et sa voix résonna dans toute la salle faisant frémir tout le monde et même Dumblerdore trembler...

-SI TU T AVISE DE REFAIRE CA TU ES MORTE !

Soudain 2 bras enlacérent son torse une douce odeur qu'il connaissait lui parvenant . Il fut tout de suite calmé. Harry sourit tendrement a Drago qui avait réussit le miracle de l'apaisé.

Toute la grande salle poussa un soupir de soulagement .

-Merci amour j'ais bien crut que j'allais faire une bétise déclara t'il devant les yeux ébahis de Ron et Hermionne.

-Mais je t'en prit Harry c'était un plaisir !

Sur ce il se rassit et reprit sa dégustation de gateaux avec un sourir gourmand aux lévres.

Ron et hermionne s'écartére prudement alors que Drago s'installa a coté de Harry avec un sourir tendre pour celui assis a coté de lui et qui avait accepté son amour.

Harry et Drago se levérent brusquement et Harry ouvrit les porte de la grande salle par la simple force de la pensé . Mais il se reprit brusquement se retourna et marche d'un pas décontracté entre les table des Serdaigle et Pouffsoufle en direction de la table des professeurs .Tout les éléves retenaient leur souffle . Harry Potter monta les marches de l'estrade et arriva devant Dumbledore . Trois professeurs se levérent prét a le déffendre .

Harry ricanna légérement de plaisir devant se débalage. Se pencha en avant.

-Professeur je demande la permission de me rendre a Prés au lard avec mon petit amis cette aprés midi !

Dumbledore resta muet devant cette demande avant d'aquiscer légérement trop stupéfait pour parlé .

-Merci bien !

Harry se redressa et parti d'un pas digne et conquérant vers son petit ami avec lequel il sorti de Poudlard.

-Dit harry ...

-Oui?

-Tu crois pas que t'en a fait un peu trop ?

-Non ce vieux chnoque ne mérite que ca ! Allez viens je t'emméne a Prés au Lard il y a las bas quelque chose que je voudrais te montré ...

Drago le regarda inquiet et se serra dans les bras de son ange qui décolla l'emportant par la même occasion . Ils attérirent prés de la grotte ou le parrain d'Harry se cachait et qui débarqua joyeusement en sentant l'odeur de son neveu.

Soudain sniffle pila net quand il reconnut Harry.

Non ! C'est pas vrais ! 

Harry éclata de rire en voyant le chien pilé net . Harry entraina Drago avec lui vers la carverne attrapant sniffle par la peau du cou et le trainant jusqua sa demeure du fait qu'il restait planté au milieu du chemin .

-Bien le bonjour cher Sirius !

Et Harry lui rendit rapidement son apparence humaine d'un claquement de doigt .

-Har..Harry ?

-Oui?

-Tu tu as des ai...ailles !

-Je sais c'est pas nouveau !

-M..mais !

(Ouah! ca lui fait dleffet au parrain de savoir que son neveu est un ange et qu'a moitié humain seulement !)

Harry fit un grand sourir en prenant drago dans ses bras lui donnant un tendre baiser en le sentant se raidir .

-C'est depuis 2 jours ca te dérange pas j'espére ? De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix! Bien maintenant il faut que je montre sa surprise a Drago ! on repassera a moins que tu ne veuille venir avec nous?

-Je viens cela fait trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu Harry fit sirius qui retrouvais peut a peu ses moyens.

Sirus se retransforma en chien .

-Heu parrain je vais modifié ta couleur certain aurore savent que tu es un animagus !

Il sourit et le pelage de Sniffle se transforme en poil long et blanc .

Le chien glapit de surprise mais suivit néanmoins Harry et son petit-ami.

Harry se dirigeait d'un bon pas faire la bijouterie qui faisait le coin . Il avait commendait quelque temps avant un bijoux pour la personne qui lui serait cher .

Il traina rapidement Drago a l'intérieur .

-On peut vous aidé répliqua une voix froide .

En effet dans cette bijouterie a moins d'être fortuné l'on ne pouvait rien acheté alors 2éléve de poudlard...

Harry se tourna vers la vendeuse.

-Oh! Pardon monsieur potter je suis navré de ma maladraisse que souhaitez vous?

-Je souhaiterais retirez le bijoux que j'ais commandé ici il ya 1 ans ! J'espére qu'il est prét et réelement parfait !

-oh oui monsieur potter répondit rapidement la vendeuse . Je vais le cherché tout de suite ! Et elle partit en courant vers l'arriére boutique .

Harry fit un petit clin d'oeil a Drago qui le regardait étonné se demandant ce qu'il allait lui faire encore comme surprise .

1 minute plus tard la vendeuse débarqué avec un immense coffret de velourd noir .

Elle l'ouvrit et sous leurs yeux s'étalérent 4 magnifiques collier ...

Un en or et rubis au couleur de griffondor avec un lion rougte en guise de pendantif .

Un bleu et saphir pour Serdaigle avec un aigle simbole de la maison en dessous .

Un jaune et diment pour poufsouffle avec un blaireaux en dessous et enfin le dernier vert et diament . En forme d'un serpent qui se mord la queue simbole d'éternité . Il sourit tendrement et prit le dernier collier avant de le passé autour du coup du serpantard a coté de lui .

Ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux de bohneur et sauta au cou de ce dernier .


	6. Léna ! RAR

Bonjours suite a un commentaire désobligeant qui ne me dit pas pourquoi elle considére que ma fiction est une « daube » comme elle le dit je répond a tout ceux qui souhaiterait m'envoyer un tel commentaire !

Léna a dit et je cite ci-dessous

léna  
2006-07-24  
ch 5, anon.

rarement lu une daube pareille

Si l'on ne me dit pas pourquoi ma fiction est nulle je ne peut rien faire pour l'amélioré ! Quitte a ce que des commentaire négatif soit posé , autent qu'ils soient constructif !

Je préviens d'avance mes lecteurs que si je reçoit un minimum de 4 commentaires négatif je suspend définitivement une fiction !

Et oui ! Quand on m'insulte je réagie ! Je ne suis pas que des lettres !

Je continuerais d'aprécier vos reviews mais si certains n'aime pas ma fiction c'est leurs probléme !

« La solitude d'un ange » est ma toute premiére fiction! Qu'elle vous plaise ou non elle a presque une valeur sentimentale pour moi !

Voilà je pense que c'est a peu prés tout ce que j'avais a dire ...Ah non !

Léna puisque tu trouve que ma fiction est une daube... écris en une toi aussi et nous verrons ce que cela donne !

voilà tout ce que j'avais a dire et ca fait sacrément du bien sur le coup ! Mdrrr

A+ pour ma prochaine fiction j'espére !


	7. Merci !

Voila ce n'est pas un chapitre mais je souhaitais vous remerciez pour vos encouragement !

Premiérement je tiens a dire que La solitude d'un ange est une fiction terminée !

Il n'y aura donc plus de chapitres et cela n'est pas dut a léna ou a d'autres commentaires désobligeant ! Comme vous le savez déjà il s'agissait de ma premiére fiction et j'en suis trés fiére ! Désormais j'ais écris plus de 10 fictions a coté de celle ci qui je le pense sont un peu plus réussie !

Il ne tiens qu'a vous que je continue d'écrire ! Qu'est ce qu'un auteur sans reviews ? Losque l'on écrit on aime savoir le plaisir qu'on apporte a nos lecteurs ! Et je pense que cela est pareil pour tous les auteurs ! Sinon il n'y aurait plus de plaisir a l'écriture !

Personnelement toutes mes fictions sont des rêves que je fais la nuit et que je m'empresse d'écrire ou bien des songes éveiller ! Je n'écris jamais sans avoir une idée au préalable !

Je tiens encore a ajouter que si quelqu'un connait un site où l'on peut mettre des fictions avec nos propres personnages qu'il mette le liens !

J'ais créer 2 univers a moi mais je ne trouve pas d'endroit pour les mettres puisqu'elles ne découle d'aucune série ou livre !

C'est trés génant par moment puisque j'en suis trés fiére !

Si vous le désirez dans une autre réponse je pourrais vous en mettre un extrait et vous me direz ensuite si cela vaut le coup !

Je vous remercie réelement de tout mon coeur pour vos commentaires positif !

Je lit également énormément de fiction et j'adore écrire tous ces compliments que vous me faites c'est vraiment trop !

L'écriture est mon seul talent véritable alors je me lance vraiment a corps perdu dedans !

Voila !

Tout cela pour vous dire merci de la joie que vous m'apportez même si je sais que mes fictions ne sont pas parfaites et surtout bourrez de fautes d'orthographes ! mdr

Et oui je le sais !

O et je souhaiterais vous soumettre quelques idées qui figureront peut être dans mes prochaines fictions !

-Drago avec un appareil dentaire ! (Pas la peine d'hurler au sacrilége !)

-Faire de Harry Voldemort aprés la bataille finale !

-Faire un cross Over entre harry Potter et Tokyo mew-mew un manga que vous connaissez peut être !

-Un autre mix entre HP et gundam wing (ou seed j'hésite encore !)

Si vous avez d'autres idées je suis prenante ! Je m'amuse bien trop a écrire pour abandonner ;)

Et val ! Mes remerciements sont terminés !  
A non plus particuliérement Merci a Laetitia qui se reconnaitra d'elle même ! Elle m'a poussée a écrire et je lui suis vraiment reconnaissante ! Sans elle il n'y aurait pas toutes mes fictions !

A trés bientot pour de nouveaux délires enssemble !


	8. The end

Harry et Draco rentrérent donc silentieusement a Poudlard.

Notre serpentard aux yeux gris gardait la main posé sur son collier et souriait tendrement a Harry qui faisait de même . Une fois arrivé dans la parc Harry déplia ses ailles et invita Draco a monté dans ses bras .

Ils s'envolérent rapidement vers la chambre d'Harry .

Ce dernier la verrouilla d'un sort complexe et se tourna vers Draco , le regard illuminé d'un feu ardent .

-J'espére que tu es prét comme tu me l'as dit tout a l'heure!

-Bien sur !

Harry sauta ensuite sur Draco et l'allongea tendrement sur le lit .

Dans l'heure qui suivit , Harry et Draco connurent le corps l'un de l'autre par coeur .

Draco fut en Harry plusieur fois ainsi que l'inverse .

Nos 2 tourteraux avaient décidé de scellé leur union et a priori cela avait marché ! Le regard d'Harry était encore plus amoureux lorsqu'il regardait son petit ami .

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autres mais furent réveillés le lendemain matin par une personne qui tambourinait a la porte .

Draco retint Harry qui voulait allez ouvrir et vit son petit ami y aller a sa place s'enroulant dans un drap .

Il ouvrit alors la porte et tomba nez a nez avec Ron Weasley et Hermionne Granger .

-La fouine ? Quest ce que tu fais la ?

Harry s'approcha ensuite par derriére son amour et passa ses bras autour de son torse .

-Mon amour tu viens te recoucher ?

-HARRY ?

-Hum...oh ! C'était vous ?

-Quest ce que tu fais avec Malfoy ?

-Doucement ! Vous insultez pas mon petit ami ! Pas devant moi en tout cas !

-TON QuOI ? Harry ! C'est Malfoy !

-Et alors?

-Mais mais...

-Sortez d'ici !

Harry brandit la main et d'un sort de lévitation il les envoya s'écraser sur le mur en face . Oh ! Pas trop fort non plus mais sufisament pour les dissuader de revenir !

Draco se retourna vers Harry et le prit dans ses bras , venant l'embrasser amoureusement avant de lui sussurer a l'oreille doucement .

-Merci Harry...

-Malfoy ... Je voudrais te demander quelque chose !

-Oui?

-Accepterais tu de venir vivre chez moi aprés Poudlard...Je sais que tu préférerais rester dans ta famille mais ...humpffffff

Harry fut étouffé par un baiser passionné du serpentard qui l'aimait !

_Voila la fin ! J'arrive po a aller plus loin ... totalement bloqué dans les événements... navré ! Si vous voulez écrire la suite libre a vous ! _

_Rappelez vous que je cherche toujours quelqu'un pour écrire des lemons pour mes histoires ! Et je suis navré mais j'ais une correctrice ! Ce n'est donc plus la peine de vous donner du mal ! _

_J'espére que cette fiction vous aura plut et même si elle est terminée quelques reviews ferait plaisir ! _


End file.
